Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Troll Claw Woods
Troll-claw-woods-poi.png|Troll Claw Woods|link=File:Troll-claw-woods-poi.png Flaming Fist Encampment Upon arriving, Bence Duncan informs us Caelar’s crusade have taken control of Boareskyr bridge and are laying siege to Bridgefort, a fortified supply hub in the region. We will not be able to cross the Winding Water until we deal with the situation. Duncan will wander over to one of the tents to address a Flaming Fist not participating in mandatory drills. It’s Skie. She’s changed her name to Goldbuckler. The interaction that ensues is unfitting but slightly comical. Flaming Fist Encampment *Isabella and Ikros* Vampire's Reward: If we decided to aid the vampire Tsolak his messenger meets us at the Flaming Fist encampment to provide us with our reward (Trollblood Ioun Stone). *The Irregulars* Lieutenant Otilda '''wants us to pick a fight with some half-orc mercenaries to have them dismissed because she doesn’t trust them. '''Farrl has no desire to speak with us and will tell us to talk to Rend or Kava instead. Rend will talk to us if we best the Irregulars in non-lethal combat. He will tell us of his hunting party running into the crusade and being given the choice to join or run. Since he doesn’t run from anything and they pay mercenaries well he joined and applied to be an elite guard under the command of The Barghest, also a half-orc. However, Rend was overlooked and now swears to get revenge on this half-orc and his Blinding White battalion. Kava will talk to us if we bring her a frosty mug of ale. To accomplish this we need to save Keherrem from the Temple of Cyric (or present his badge) to gain entry into the crusader camp near Boareskyr Bridge. Even after all this, we’re only able to procure a Tepid Mug of Ale. Alternatively, she will speak if Dorn is in the party. * Elf Even with the ale, she won’t trust us and will make us declare, “I’m a prancing elf” to hear her story. * Kava and Farrl have passed this way a few months ago on their way to Baldur’s Gate. Farrl apparently has a difficult time knowing when to stop when it comes to the gaming tables so to make sure they didn’t lose everything the two stashed away some gold in Bridgefort when they spent the night. Now with the crusade’s attack on Bridgefort, they can’t get inside to retrieve their gold. They ran into Rend on his way to bash the crusaders and figured it was their best chance they’d have to get their gold back. Now that we clearly understand the movies of the Irregulars we know they pose no risk to our camp. * Kill the half-orcs (6000 xp, 105 gold) * Fight Rend and the other orcs to learn their motives (6000 xp) ** Lose and report to Otilda ** Win and convince Otilda they aren’t a threat ** Win and run them off because they can’t be trusted * Provide Kava the Mug of Tepid Ale and learn their motives (6000 xp) Exit *The Bridgefort Defenders* Jaheira and Voghiln can be found at the northern exit of the map. We’ll learn how Jaheira became separated from Khalid and that he is now inside Bridgefort attempting to hold off the crusade’s siege of the fort. She mentions a magic circle near the fort that can transport people inside to those who carry the Wardstone. However, the stone was lost during their retreat and Jaheira believes she saw a woman in purple robes, perhaps a priest of Cyric, make off with it towards the ruined temple of Bhaal close by. We can invite Jaheira and Voghiln into our party or instruct them to join up with the Flaming Fist camp to the south-west. .]] Encounters In the northern wilderness (west of '''Jaheira & Voghiln) are three refugees that ask for directions to Baldur’s Gate. * Tell them and give them 10 gold (-10 gold) * Tell them and don’t offer gold In the south-east part of the map, there is a hunting party of orcs. Once we kill them we notice a human corpse on the ground. The dead’s gear is still there; most notably the Glimmer of Hope +2 .]] Here we run into some bandits. They recognize us as the killer of Sarevok and will promptly bugger off. If we can sneak up on them and hit them with an AoE spell/attack before they can flee we can loot fire arrows and scrolls of Melf’s Acid Arrow that will help us deal with the trolls in the region. Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections